


10 Inch Sub: Play It Again

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Dom!CasVerse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, First Dates, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have their first real date, which ends a little differently than their previous encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, we have part four. I don't know if there is more to this or not. I'm going to leave it open-ended for now. 
> 
> Oops, I seem to have dripped some feels into this porn. My apologies (not really).
> 
> This little verse got fic rec'd recently and I'm so chuffed about that. Hopefully there are some new faces here. HI new faces!

Dean was as nervous for this date as he’d been for his first night with Cas. Maybe more so. It was ridiculous. They’d already had sex – really, _really_ good sex – so it wasn’t like that was even part of the equation.

Then again, maybe that was the problem. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he was on an honest-to-goodness _actual_ date. He’d had plenty of one night stands and even repeat hook-ups, but a date? With someone he thought he could like out of the bedroom? Yeah, he thought it might have been high school.

Cas, though, he was…Damn. That surprising shyness which was such a change from the commanding presence he exuded in the bedroom. Outside of sex, he was vulnerable and smart and sweet in a way that his Dom persona didn’t even hint at.

Not that there was anything wrong with his Dom persona, either. That Cas was great in his own way, too. He wouldn’t be on the date, though. At least, not until they left the restaurant. Right? Unless Cas decided to do some freaky exhibitionist stuff where he made Dean all hot and bothered and – Dean jerked himself out of those thoughts abruptly.

If he was going to get hot and bothered, he was going to wait for Cas to make it happen in person. Dean wasn’t going to get himself all riled up on a _fantasy_ when he was about to see the real person. He straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath as he pulled the car to a stop outside Cas’ house.

“Be cool, you got this,” he pep-talked himself as he walked toward the door. He had a single daisy he’d plucked up from his neighbor’s yard on the way out. It was cheesy as hell, but why not, right? It was a real date, with a guy he actually like - may as well go all out.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said with a warm smile as he opened the door.

Dean presented the daisy, which he had removed from the damp paper towel before he got out of the car. “This is for you,” he told Cas with a grin.

He was glad he’d gone with his instincts, as Cas clearly didn’t think it was cheesy at all. “Oh, Dean, that’s so sweet, thank you! I actually love daisies. Let me put it away and we’ll go.”

To Dean’s surprise, after Cas motioned him inside, he didn’t put the flower in water. Instead, he hung it upside down by a clothespin attached to a hook on the wall. When Cas looked up, he caught Dean’s look of confusion and smiled, embarrassed.

“It would only last a short time in a vase. This way, I can dry it out and press it later. Keep it for pretty much ever.” He held up a hand as if Dean were protesting his sentimentality. “I know this is only a first date and I’m not reading into it, but no one has ever brought me a flower before and I want to preserve it.”

Dean wasn’t sure what to say, so he just smiled. It made him sad that no one had ever brought Cas a flower, but he wasn’t that surprised. Dean was a little old fashioned and flowers were a little old fashioned. Still, he was more glad than ever that he had done it. Cas seemed like he might be a little old fashioned, too.

“Shall we?” Cas asked, moving toward the door.

Dean unlocked his door and opened it, for which he earned an indulgent smile and a headshake as Cas got inside. He let Cas close it himself. When he got around to his side, he was pleased to find it was unlocked already. Nice.

Dean had picked a place that he knew had good food but that didn’t require reservations. That was too pretentious and wasn’t a trend he wanted to start. Thankfully the place wasn’t packed yet, so they were able to get a table with no waiting. Dean supposed it would have given them more time to talk, but if the ride over was any indication, he could use a beer to calm his nerves before they tried much more conversation.

As soon as the hostess seated them, the waiter was right there to take their drink orders. They ordered the same brand of beer – and since Cas ordered first, Dean knew the guy hadn’t just copied him – which made Dean smile. He realized he was doing that a lot tonight already. He kinda liked it.

Might as well jump right in. “So I don’t, uh, I don’t date much, really,” Dean admitted. “I’m usually a more casual sex kind of guy.” He hated the look Cas got, but Dean needed to know upfront if the guy was a judgmental prick or not. Unfortunately, Dean wasn’t sure how to interpret the look. Was it disappointment? Or something else.

“I don’t know whether to feel inferior at my comparative lack of experience or special that you actually agreed to a date,” Cas confessed, toying uncomfortably with his unopened menu.

Thankfully for them both, this was a question Dean knew how to answer – and his answer was honest to boot. “Definitely special, Cas. I wouldn’t have said yes, otherwise. I don’t know, it’s crazy maybe, but I feel like we…connect. I mean, you know…more than just…physically.” It was Dean’s turn to fiddle nervously.

“Yes, that’s how I feel, too. I – well, to be honest, I felt it the first time we met. When I asked you to meet outside work, I really wanted to ask you to dinner, but it seemed ridiculous then.”

At the confessions, something between them settled. Before their beers even arrived, Dean was feeling relaxed and it seemed like Cas was, too. His shyness was still there, but he was gradually becoming more at ease, Dean could see.

“So, how’d you get into, uh, you know, the paid thing?”

Cas frowned slightly and sipped his freshly arrived beer as he perused the menu. “Well, as you’ve seen, I’m quite shy. However, I realized quite a number of years ago that being a Dom was something I would enjoy.” He smiled slightly and glanced up at Dean. “It was during one of my only relationships.” He dropped his eyes to the food listings again. “However, given my social ineptitude and lack of general skill at meeting people, I surmised I would be better off finding alternative ways to indulge that proclivity.”

Dean frowned, closing his menu. “Ok, dude, I get that you’re shy, but you’re also smoking hot. How could you not get dates just by walking in a place?”

Cas looked up, eyes surprised and delighted, but then went back to scanning the menu. “I got a number of offers, yes. Not as many as you seem to imagine,” he said with a small quirk of his lips. “But a few. Still, the type of men who were asking me out assumed that shy meant submissive and things did not go well from there.”

Dean nodded, lips pursed. “Yeah, I get that. I hooked up with quite a few people early on who expected me to be the one in charge. I learned how to spot the difference a little better I guess, and only go for the ones I thought would prefer control, but…”

“That clearly didn’t work out quite as successfully as you’d hoped or we’d never have met, am I right?” Cas asked casually as he set his menu aside and sipped his beer.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Dean said with a small chuckle.

“I suppose I’m grateful to your failed suitors,” Cas said with a small smile.

Dean grinned and lifted his beer. “To our many failed suitors,” he said, taking a long drink.

A little while later, as dinner was drawing to a close, Dean felt bold enough to ask, “So, sex for you. Does it always have to be Dom and Sub?”

Cas pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in contemplation. “Hm. That’s an interesting question. I would say that, in a relationship for instance, it wouldn’t necessarily be as extreme as what we’ve done together so far.” He finished the last sip of his beer. “However, I do always feel the need for a certain amount of control, I suppose.”

Dean nodded slowly, finishing his own beer. “So you wouldn’t expect an actual lover to call you Master, but you wouldn’t want to take orders, either.”

Cas’ eyes lost their squint and he smiled. “Exactly. It doesn’t always have to be a scene, but I still prefer to direct the proceedings,” he agreed as he polished off the last of his food. “This was very good, I’m glad you chose this place.”

“Yeah, man, their burger is definitely top 10. We’ll have to come back here sometime.” Dean froze with his French fry halfway to his mouth. “Um. I mean - hey, would you like to go out again sometime?” Dean asked with a sheepish grin.

Cas appeared to consider. “Hm, if the date is about to end already, I feel cheated.”

Dean grinned more confidently. “Oh, no, we’re just getting started, but I wanted to lock down date number two before I bother pulling out the big guns,” he teased.

Cas leaned forward and whispered drily, “I hope you know I’m too much of a lady to put out on a first date.”

He gave himself away with the twitch of an eyebrow and Dean burst out laughing. Cas grinned back at him, obviously pleased with his joke. Dean signaled for the check, still chuckling softly.

Next up was the carnival, which Cas had to be dragged into. “It looks very unsanitary and unsafe, Dean,” he complained more than once.

His posture was very tight, as though he thought if he compressed himself enough the germs couldn’t touch him. He also looked around like he expected a mugger to come from every corner. In the end, all it took was another beer and a funnel cake to make him relax and enjoy himself.

As they stumbled out, laughing over the way he’d screamed on the last ride, he bumped shoulders with Dean, and said, “I’ve changed my mind, Dean.”

“Oh, yeah? Not as unsanitary as you thought?” Dean asked with a chuckle as he unlocked the car.

“Oh, no, I’m reasonably certain we both have hepatitis and possibly food poisoning,” Cas said with a serious look on his face.

Dean laughed as they got into the car. “Ok, then, smartass, what did you change your mind about?”

Cas’ grin was predatory. “I’ve decided to put out, after all. Wanna head back to my place?”

Dean’s bark of laughter was almost drowned out by the roar of the engine as he started the car. “I assume we’ll be showering to remove the hepatitis residue first?”

“Or we could just have sex _in_ the shower,” Cas mused.

“And have to rush not to run out of hot water? No thanks,” Dean said drily.

"Hm, I seem to have overestimated your sense of adventure and your interest in having sex," Cas told him, a bit of his Dom tone slipping into his voice. 

Dean's voice was a husky whisper when he assured Cas, "Oh, trust me, sir. I am interested. And I'll literally try anything else you ask me tonight."

He could hear Cas' breath quicken. "Anything at all?" Impossibly, his deep voice had dropped even lower in pitch. 

"I've got a safe word, don't I? Anything I don't like, I'll say it. Otherwise, you can do whatever pops into your head, Cas."

Cas just smiled silently as they drove on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am a slave to my need for feedback, so please stop by the comments, even if it is just to say hello. You know I love you, my darlings. ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for smut?

As they pulled into the driveway a little bit later, Dean switched off the car and turned to Cas. He bit his lip, debating whether to say what he’d thought of since his promise to let Cas do what he wanted.

“Listen, Cas,” he finally said. “I said anything you want and I meant it, but...” He swiped a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. “I don’t really want to scene tonight. I don’t mind you being in charge, but I want it to be different than the other times.”

Rather than being upset, Cas smiled at him warmly. “That is exactly what I want too, Dean. Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out.” He opened his door. “Shall we go inside?”

Dean smiled and nodded, opening his own door. He followed Cas to the porch and inside. He wasn’t quite prepared to be shoved up against the entryway wall and kissed like there was treasure in his molars, but he certainly didn’t mind it. His cock woke up and took notice before his brain had even caught up.

He was so into the kissing that he didn’t really register when Cas started moving them toward the other room. He barely noticed that he was steadily becoming less clothed, either. All he could think about was the slick heat of the gifted tongue that was sliding against his own and the plush softness of the lips pressed against his.

He came back to reality when he realized they were in Cas’ bedroom and not his playroom. He smiled as they momentarily pulled back from the kissing. Then he saw that Cas was almost naked and he wasn’t sure his face could still form expressions. It was different when he wasn’t being forced to submit. The guy was nine kinds of sexy and Dean’s gaze swept over him hungrily.

When Dean looked up at Cas’ face again, the guy looked wrecked. “Touch me, Dean,” he demanded. “I’ve never had those gorgeous hands and lips on me and I want them. Now.”

“Where?” Dean asked, breathless.

“Everywhere,” Cas growled. He pulled his underwear off in a one smooth movement and climbed back onto the bed.

Dean was still wearing his pants and shoes, so it took him a bit longer to comply with the request. Cas’ gaze roved over him the whole time, apparently not minding the slight delay, since it meant he could feast his eyes.

It was warm in the room and by the time Dean climbed on the bed with Cas, they were both slightly shiny with perspiration. As Dean approached him on his hands and knees, a bead of sweat snaked its way down Cas’ chest. Dean chased it, trailing the tip of his tongue from the droplet up the track it made and kissing where it began.

“Everywhere,” Cas repeated in a needy whisper.

Dean did his best to refill the request, but without the speed such a demand from Cas would normally warrant. He slid reverent fingers up warm, tan arms and kissed an arching, stubbled throat gently. He nipped at shoulders and licked at nipples.

When he moved to take Cas’ cock in his mouth, Cas stopped him. “Wait,” he panted. He reached next to the bed and tossed a bottle down to Dean. “Open me up while you suck me off.”

Dean sat there for a second, stunned. “Cas, are you-”

“Do I need to ask you again?” Cas asked in his full Dom voice.

At that, Dean snapped to action. He grabbed the lube bottle in a shaking hand. When his hand was slick with the gel, he moved his mouth back toward Cas’ cock, allowing the lube a little time to warm up before he started. He slid his tongue out and licked teasingly near the base of Cas’ dick, eliciting a groan.

“Don’t fucking tease me,” Cas said.

Dean felt a thrill go through him at the note of command in Cas’ voice. He flattened his tongue and licked more firmly, from base to tip, swirling around the head in a wet circle. Then he licked his lips and took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently.

Carefully, he pressed a fingertip to Cas’ hole, going no further inside him than Cas’ cock was in Dean’s mouth. He worked his mouth and finger in tandem, moving in and out with matching rhythms. The further in he slipped his finger, the more of Cas’ cock he took.

When Cas told him to add another finger, Dean started working Cas’ cock in earnest. His head bobbed as his first two fingers scissored and twisted. Cas firmly told him to slow down with both and he did.

Once Cas told him to add a third finger, Dean decided to try to find his prostate. When he did, he half-expected to be reprimanded, but Cas only shouted, “Oh, fuck!” and started working his hips against Dean’s fingers.

Dean had stopped sucking Cas’ cock in order to watch, but Cas’ hands came down and tugged him forward. “Suck,” Cas demanded hoarsely.

Dean swallowed him whole, tweaking his p-spot at the same time, earning him a noise from Cas that was halfway between a grunt and a squeal. Only a few more minutes and Cas was a sweaty, writhing wreck.

“Dean,” he gasped out. “I’m ready, but please...slowly.” Dean looked up to meet Cas’ gaze and saw something unexpected. Behind the arousal and stern expression, there was an obvious hint of fear.

Holding eye contact the whole time, Dean gently removed his fingers and climbed back up Cas, to press their bodies together. Then he lowered his face to Cas’ and kissed him deeply, until he felt Cas’ body relax beneath his.

Without breaking the kiss, Dean reached down and slicked up his cock. Then he broke the kiss and looked into Cas’ eyes again. He held Cas’ gaze as he lined up and pressed forward with painstaking slowness. He paused every few millimeters to make sure Cas had time to adjust if necessary. He watched Cas face for any sign of pain or discomfort, but he never saw any.

When he only had a few inches left to go, Cas panted, “You’re fucking perfect,” before surging forward to kiss him again, Dean’s face captured between his hands. At the same time, he rolled up his hips, taking Dean’s cock in to the hilt.

It was Dean’s turn to make a surprised noise. He had no idea what to do with the perfect comment, so he just followed his body’s needs instead of trying to use his brain right now. Cas, however, was intent on staying in control and topping hard from the bottom. His hips slammed up fast and sharp, over and over, driving Dean deep inside him. He shifted until Dean was hitting his p-spot again and again. With each stimulation of those nerves, his hole clenched around Dean’s cock, helping to bring Dean closer and closer to orgasm.

“Cas, if you want this to last, you’ve got to slow down,” Dean gasped out.

“Dean, it feels...so good...please,” Cas said in a broken voice.

As Dean gazed down at him, damp dark hair plastered crazily to his forehead, eyes glazed and mouth swollen and open, he thought Cas was the best-looking person he’d ever seen. He captured his mouth in another kiss, tongue moving over Cas’ in a caress that belied the frantic rhythm of their lower bodies.

He pulled back and they shared eye contact again. Something passed between them through their gazes as their hips rocked together. It was a connection Dean had never had with anyone else. He felt completely connected to Cas. Not just at the places where their bodies met, but soul to soul. He didn’t understand it, but he was too lost in the moment to question it.

Before he could think to hide it, the words were pouring out of him. “Feels perfect, Cas,” Dean breathed. “Never felt like this. Connected.” He kissed Cas gently, then resumed eye contact. “Mind meld,” he said, with a self-conscious half-smile.

“Touch me, Dean. Please.” This time, Cas’ voice was less demanding and more pleading. “I feel it too,” he admitted. Then Dean grabbed his cock and his eyes rolled back in his head. “Yes, Dean, yes - ohhhhhhh!”

Cas came hard, hips bucking intermittently as thick ribbons of semen shot onto his own chest and belly. When he was done, Dean shifted so that he was no longer nailing Cas’ prostate. Then he slowed down slightly, so that he could feel his whole length sliding in and out of Cas’ tight hole.

Cas looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes and whispered, “Perfect.”

With that, Dean felt himself start to come. He rocked his hips faster and then grabbed Cas’ hips to get leverage as he started to shoot deep inside. With a hoarse shout and a final twitch forward, it was over. His whole body shuddered - as did Cas’ body - when he gently pulled out.

They took a minute to catch their breath and then Dean got up to clean them with a wet cloth. When he came back from putting the rag in the hamper, Cas was looking at him, a vulnerable look on his face. He held out a hand and Dean took it.

“Stay?” he asked and Dean saw that he was afraid of being rejected.

Dean just smiled brightly, though. “Hell yes.” He saw the pleased surprise on Cas face before he climbed up beside Cas and allowed the other man to pull him into the little spoon position.

Cas’ breath was warm against his ear and his low voice, rumbled against Dean’s back as he said, “That’s not something I usually do. I guess that’s obvious,” he said with a small laugh. “I don’t normally trust anyone to respect my boundaries.”

Rather than responding, Dean turned around and took another kiss. Then he said, “I always will, Cas, I promise you that.” Cas gave him a toothy smile. “What?” Dean asked.

“No matter how much I ask of you, you always manage to surprise me by how much you’re willing to give. You’re amazing,” Cas said with a shrug.

Dean gave him a sly smirk. “Not perfect?” he teased.

To Dean’s surprise, Cas’ face grew earnest. “I meant that, Dean. That wasn’t just...pillow talk.” He dropped his gaze. “I’m afraid I’m growing rather attached to you rather quickly.”

“I’ll let you in on a secret, Cas,” Dean said, gently lifting Cas’ face with a finger under the chin. When Cas met his gaze with a questioning look, Dean said, “I’m getting pretty attached to you too.”

They shared a smile and another kiss. Then they both decided that another go round was an excellent idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chance to say hello! ;) ♥


End file.
